1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, a screen display method, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when control applications that control functions of electronic devices, such as a control application to perform scanning, printing, and the like in an image forming apparatus including a multifunction peripheral (MFP), is created, development of application adapting to complicated functions of electronic devices is necessary, and multiple development processes are required.
To tackle this problem, a technique of using application software that provides a screen or a function of a control application of an electronic device (hereinafter, referred to as function providing app) to enable development of a control application easily has been disclosed.
Particularly, when a development vendor develops a control application of an electronic device, it is desired that the development be possible without increasing development processes, such as understanding precise specifications of the electronic device.
As described, the technique in which a function providing app performs intricate processing to control functions of an electronic device as an intermediary to develop a control application with the fewer number of processes has already been known (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-150320).
However, in the conventional function providing app, a user interface (UI) of an app to call functions provided by the function providing app and a UI of the function providing app differ from each other in display appearance, and there has been a problem of appearing unnatural to users.